


A Bunch of Chaotic Sanders'

by miss_taken



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logan and Janus are the mom friends, Lots of Angts, M/M, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Platonic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Platonic Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus is the big brother that Virgil never thought he wanted but needed, School Counselor Dr. Emile Picani, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_taken/pseuds/miss_taken
Summary: What happens when a bunch of teens with the same surnames end up becoming friends?Shenanigans ensue.Come along and meet two mom friends, a ray of sunshine, an emo nightmare and a pair of creative twins on their chaotic journey where they share their cries and laughter together as they come to terms with their emotions.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 32





	A Bunch of Chaotic Sanders'

_July 15, 2019_

_Lake Bridge, 12:03 a.m_

-

The piece of paper crumpled in his fists as he felt his chest tightened, he tries to breathe properly but realized it doesn’t even matter. Trying to stop his panic attack in his last moments seemed fruitless, heck, maybe this will help him get over his fear of heights.

If his house had another floor that could have helped him make an actual impact on his body then it would’ve been easier, he shouldn’t complain though, drowning is his only option now.

Virgil took in a shaky breath and stared at the ever streaming of water below the bridge that he was standing on. Virgil took a quick look at his note and kept it in one of his pockets.

_‘I was never okay. I never was alright, or good or happy. I wanted to be happy but the things that have been going on just made me feel worse, even before mom died._

_You were supposed to be my dad, I wish things were better cause if it were, mom would still be here._

_I can’t believe that the only time I’ll ever be brave enough to actually say the things that I’ve always wanted to tell you are written in my suicide note. It’s almost laughable._

_I never wanted to let you down but every day you keep giving me these dirty looks that just make me feel so bad about myself. I tried to stay alive for mom, she would’ve wanted that but I can’t carry on anymore. I don’t have anyone, I never had you in my life, I only had mom. Now, I’ll be able to join her and leave this miserable life. Maybe you’ll finally be happy now that I’m gone._

_So long and goodnight.’_

After he ran away from home with a harsh, red hand mark on his face in the middle of the night, this was his position, standing at the edge where he was holding on the railings behind him.

He took a deep breath; his tears seemed to flow out freely, limitless and unstoppable. He slowly let one of his arms go.

This was it.

He let go and fell.

Suddenly, he felt regret.

He gasped when the cold water hit him, the water filled his lungs. He couldn’t swim. He fought against the water and tried to swim but the current took him away from the surface, his arms were slowly growing tired and so were his eyes. His panic and fear slowly subsided and was taken over with tiredness and peace. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

This, after all, was his end.


End file.
